Crimson Eyes and Breaking Hearts
by redeyedvixen
Summary: Bella is changed into a nomad vampire. She all of a sudden has a new coven, a new found sense of confidence and grace, beauty Rosalie would be jealous of, and a burning rage for the Cullens. What will she do when she see them all again?
1. Sisters

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say this is my first fan fiction and I am very excited about it. I love twilight and all that shizz and have read the books over and over again. This story takes place after Edward left Bella in New Moon. Please ENJOY:]**

**BPOV (Bella)**

I lay there in bewilderment, afraid to open my eyes. I couldn't remember how I got here or how I became one of them, a vampire I mean. All I could remember, were that the last few days had been hell. A hot fire raced through my veins, eating up every last bit of my human self. I wanted to die so badly, screaming and begging for the flame to turn me into nothing but ashes. Finally the pain subsided, resting in my veins for a few moments. I thought it was all over and felt great relief rush over me, but all of a sudden the flame engulfed my heart, beating so hard it threatened to rip right through my chest.

After laying there in agonizing pain for what seemed like an eternity, the fire was put out instantly.

* **

I could see each layer of gold paint on the ceiling, and each grain of wood in the beams that lined it. I could hear the soft snow falling outside and rustling of someone tapping their foot impatiently. I could smell the burning fire wood and a light floral scent. I was mesmerized by how my senses had enhanced.

"Finally, shes up!" a females voice said.

In an instant my internal instincts took over, I flipped onto my stomach and pounced into the far corner of the room. It took less than two seconds for me to be crouched and have my fangs bared. A sound I never knew came out of my mouth and I was horrified by it. As I was crouched in the corner I surveyed the "threat". There were three vampires, all female and all nomad. One was in the middle, obviously the leader, and two to each side of her. The one in the middle had short dark black hair, caramel skin, and curves in all the right places. The one to the right of her had long curly blond hair, she had a sporty body and a dusting of freckles above her nose, lastly to the left of her was a red head with wild curly red hair. I instantly recognized her and felt fear grip the place where my heart used to be. Victoria.

"Its so nice to see you again Bella." Victoria says with a vicious smile.

A snarl came from my mouth once again. All the memories started coming back from the day I had gotten changed. I remember not wanting to wait for Jacob to go cliff diving, so I decided to go by myself. As I was jumping, I saw a flash of fire above the water (I now know that was Victoria's hair). After that I remember nothing but the pain of the change.

"What do you want from me?!" I say, narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing! Were here to be your sisters Bella, and help you!" the dark haired one said.

"Why would I want anything to do with you or your "sisters"?" I ask

"Because Bella, you love us now!" the blond one pipes in.

"and you also hate the Cullens... just like us." Victoria says while looking at me intensely with her crimson red eyes.

I started to feel light headed and dizzy as I stared into her eyes.

Suddenly all my hatred for Victoria and her "sisters" went away, and moved to the Cullens. I felt a burning rage for each and every single person in that family, especially Edward.

"I think, that I agree with you completely." I say eagerly.


	2. Deception

**DPOV (Diana, the dark haired one)**

Our plan worked out perfectly. We had been watching Bella since Victoria started hunting for her, and after that Edward killed her beloved mate James. When Edward and his family left Bella to rot in Forks we saw the perfect opportunity to snatch her up as one of our "sisters". We all saw great potential and power in her and knew it would throw off the Cullens when fighting them, if we had her.

Each and every single one of us held a grudge against the Cullens. May (the blond haired one) was changed by the huge one (Emmet) and her little sister was killed on one of his feeding rampages when he was a newborn. Ever since then she has held a grudge against the whole family and would be supremely happy to see them hurt. You already know Victoria's story, mine on the other hand is very similar to Bella's.

I had fallen for one of the Cullens, Jasper to be exact. He was amazingly beautiful and I fell deeply in love with him in a very short amount of time. He lead me on like I was some toy and dropped me so fast I didn't know what was happening. I was over come with grief and wandered the streets at night, driven by sadness. Finally one night I came upon a group of three inhumanly beautiful women crouched over a lifeless body, blood streaming around them. I was so terrified, yet intrigued at the same time. I didn't have any reason to live so I walked forward towards them, fearless. They heard me approaching and spun around too fast for me to see. They didn't scare me.. I didn't care if I died that night, no one would miss me. Each girl had a longing look in their eyes, and crouched, ready to pounce. "Jasper wont miss me.." I whispered to myself, unaware that they could hear me.

"You knew Jasper!" One of them hissed, a look of recognition in her eyes.

"Yes.." I whispered quietly, rage and sadness filling my heart at the same moment.

"Just kill me already.. I have no reason for living.." I went on.

They all saw something that night, that saved my life, and gave me a greater one.

When I woke up from the transformation they were all gone. I was very confused at first and had a burning rage in my heart for Jasper, but soon my thirst took over. After I had discovered what I was, I spent a couple years of wandering country sides and city alleys at night feeding on humans whenever I was hungry. Many years later I found May.

She was screaming in pain in an abandoned alley, her scent, completely different from any humans. When I got closer to her, I could smell the venom pulsing through her veins, so I knew she was going through the transformation. A few yards ahead was a bloody body of a little girl lay completely dry, obviously there was another vampire around here. I knew I had to get her out of there before someone saw her, found out what she was, and the raids started again.

I picked her up and ran to the little cottage outside the city I called home, I had heard of covens forming and traveling together and thought it would be a good idea for someone to be on my side and have my back, so I decided for her to be my first "sister". We became close very fast because of our loneliness and hatred we both had in common. Many years later we ran across Victoria and her coven, and offered her a spot as one of our sisters because she had a great power of controlling minds, she graciously declined then. But just a few months ago she found us, and asked to join. After she told us what happened with the Cullens and how they killed her mate, we both all decided that we would get revenge. Bella was our key to success, our main weapon to defeating the Cullens.

It had been three weeks since we changed her, since we twisted her mind into thinking she loved us, and that she hated the Cullens with all the heart she has in her. It was all working out, we would get revenge soon enough.

We all lived in Forks where Bella lived and "died". Now the Cullens are back, and to show them just how much we have her, we will start going to Forks High School, where they started going a couple of weeks ago. Bella will go under Izzy Swanson and we will dangle her right in front of their ugly faces, waiting for them to pounce.


End file.
